


Чудовища

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Рош ненавидел Флотзам до самых темных и страшных глубин своей души. Флотзам платил ему той же монетой, то есть ненавидел столь же сильно и страстно.





	1. Странная и загадочная история. Нингё

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фм у Фейры "Распиши писало". Первый тур был посвящен морским тварям. Моей основной тварью был - нингё, а потом меня упороло и я полапал чужих тварей.

_Главное не задумываться, что было бы, если бы поступили иначе._  
©

  
  
Рош ненавидел Флотзам до самых темных и страшных глубин своей души. Флотзам платил ему той же монетой, то есть ненавидел столь же сильно и страстно. Иного объяснения: «белкам», кейрану-мутанту, уебку-коменданту — у Вернона просто напросто не было. Как не было и слов. О, Флотзам был самым мерзким местом во всем этом богатом на мерзкие места мире!  
— Ненавижу, — истекал ядом Рош, решая один хуиллион вопросов одним поднятием своей брови.  
— Убогое место, — ворчал Рош, заливая в себя очередную кружку местного пойла, от которого хотелось встать и выйти. Хоть куда-нибудь выйти! Но выйти было невозможно: прямиком за воротами «города» начинался густой и беспощадный лес. Нет, Вернон любил риск, но не настолько, чтобы соваться в лес, который кишмя кишел «белками». Он всё-таки считал, что стрела в жопу, а то куда похуже — это не самое геройское, что он может сделать в своей жизни.  
  
Геральт — тупил. Геральт — решал свои проблемы. Геральт делал всё и одновременно не делал ничего. Вернон от этого бесился и истекал жаждой действия. И видимо только от этого принял любезное предложение от Йорверта — прогуляться. Предложение было передано меткой стрелой, пущенной едва Рош высунулся из города. Точность была потрясающей, но несчастный шаперон все равно пострадал.  
  
Йорвет, конечно, был мудаком и последней сволочью, но некий, хоть и крайне сомнительный кодекс чести, у него имелся. Поэтому на встречу приключениям Рош отправился один, без никого. А смысл было брать хоть кого-то еще? Это были их с Йорветом игры в «кошки-мышки». Странные, но такие знакомые, такие простые: шаг — удар, откат, шаг — удар, поворот. И никакой политики. И никакого: «Вернон, улыбнись», «Нет, Вернон, не надо», «Вернон, это госпожа Монмар», — и липкая приторность чужого взгляда, которая сковывает руки. Рош не любил политику и старался в нее не лезть, но с Фольтестом по-другому было нельзя. С Фольтестом в политике было все. Даже кружка с пивом.  
  
Йорвет подпирал собой вход в какую-то пещеру. Привычного лука за спиной у него не было. Вернон это разглядел издалека. Когда за спиной у тебя длинная дура — ты стоишь совершенно по-другому, а не как погнутая штормом береза. «Слепая зона», — Рош старается не смотреть Йорвету в глаза, так грубые росчерки шрамов не тревожили, не заставляли попытаться представить как выглядит эльф без своего привычного платка. Есть вещи, которые лучше не знать и не видеть, потому что они могут изменить слишком многое. Достаточно того, что Йорвет: «белка», сволочь и мудак.  
  
— Потрясающая пунктуальность, — Йорвет всегда умудрялся говорить с каким-то невообразимым акцентом, странно вытягивая слова. — Надо полагать, что твои жертвы всегда довольны — ты приходишь во время, Рош.  
— Не жалуются, — буркнул Вернон, отводя взгляд в сторону, за йорветово плечо. Там и закат намечался красивый и вид был всяко получше, чем эльфская раскуроченная морда. — Чего хотел?  
— Твой ведьмак…  
— Не — мой, — тяжело выдохнул Рош, складывая руки на груди.  
— Приехал с тобой, значит, твой, — пожал плечами эльф. — Он изрядно помог нам с накерами, в лесу теперь спокойнее. С кейраном надо полагать он тоже разберется. Но вот в чем вся проблема…  
— Погоди-погоди, а я-то тут причем? Мог бы и сразу с ведьмаком поговорить. У него к тебе много вопросов, Йорвет.  
— Не сомневаюсь, но с тобой — интереснее.  
Признание эльфа огорошило Роша, заставляя замереть. Лицо Йорвета было непроницаемым, отрешенно-спокойным. Вернон в первый раз за все эти годы задумался над тем сколько же эльфу лет на самом деле.  
— Кхм… Ну, так, что там?  
— Кто ж его знает, — пожал плечами Йорвет.  
  
Сизый закат разгорался все сильнее, стекая в речную гладь. Ветерок колыхал тонкие веточки жимолости. «Идиллия, блядь», — мрачно размышлял Вернон, разглядывая глухо-черный пещерный проем за спиной у эльфа.  
— И — «кто ж его знает» — там?  
— Вчера был там. Мои наткнулись, — эльф отошел от камня, который подпирал.  
— А мне-то что?  
— Ну… Интересно?  
Рош оторопело уставился на Йорвета. Тот в ответ смотрел — не мигая.  
— А если не пойду?  
— Ну, и не пойди, — пожал плечами скояʼтаэль. Волна возмущения поднялась в Роше прежде, чем он успел ее осознать. Волна возмущения терпко смешанная со странным: «Сам убью». Только кого или что, Вернон не успел додумать, а просто шагнул вслед за Йорвертом в глухо-черный проем.  
  
Пещерный коридор был короткий и выходил видимо к небольшому гроту, в который попадали речные воды. Запах был характерный, чуть затхлый, но не противный.  
— И где?  
— Ну, где-то здесь, — зачем они говорили шепотом — сами не знали. Было в этом что-то… забавное. Заклятые враги сладко крались в полутьме, периодически останавливаясь. Освещение было достаточно скудным. Йорвету-то хватало, а вот Рош щурился и клял все на свете.  
— И вы тоже? — внезапно прозвучал печальный тихий голос, откуда-то со стороны водной кромки. Эльф и человек замерли на месте, пытаясь понять откуда-то идет звук.  
— Что — тоже? — ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову командир «Синих полосок».  
— Пришли обресть бессмертье?  
— Да, нет, спасибо. — машинально открестился Вернон, заслужив едва заметную, но остро-ехидную ухмылку эльфа.  
— А что тогда? — голос был все такой же тихий, но уже менее печальный.  
— Кхм… Да, так… гуляем.  
— По пещерам? — уточнил голос.  
— Ага, — Йорвет стоял со странным выражением на лице. Впрочем, Вернон плохо видел в темноте, так что даже не задумался, что там отражал в реальность светлый эльфский лик.  
— А как вас зовут? — в голосе появилась заинтересованность и стал чуть громче, словно бы его обитатель подобрался поближе.  
— Эмгыр вар Эмрейс…  
-… купец-бакалейщик, — закончил за Роше Йорвет и заржал. Не сдерживаясь, просто заржал, почти сложившись пополам от хохота.  
— А что такого плохого в — купце-бакалейщике?  
— Эмгы…гы…гыре ва…вар Эм.м…рейсе? — эльф едва ли не хрюкал от хохота. А Вернон подумал, что скояʼтаэль, видимо, имел дело с нильфами, раз так странно и слегка истерически реагировал. Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, Рош не мог не признать, что выбор он сделал глупый. — Ну, я даже не знаю.  
— Забавный он, — отозвался голос.  
— Кто?  
— Который смеялся, — голос стал еще ближе. — Такой старый и одновременно очень юный. Тебе точно не нужно бессмертие…  
— Да, и мне тоже, — отмахнулся снова Вернон.  
— А тебе почему — нет? Ты… смертен.  
— Ну, и, слава всему чему только можно, — пожал плечами Рош и двинулся в сторону воды. — А ты вообще что?  
— Нингё.  
— Чего?  
— Нингё, — в ответ Вернон только вздохнул. — Русалка мы.  
— А… Странно, — шаг у Йорвета всегда был очень тихим, легким и сейчас в полутьме грота, это несколько беспокоило темерца. — Русалки обычно агрессивные.  
— А я не местный, — печально уточнил голос. — Меня… принесли сюда?..  
— Призвали?  
— Чертовы маги, — буркнул Йорвет, чуть мрачнея. Вернон уже успел заметить, что к магам и магичкам эльф относился с изрядным недоверием.  
— Да, наверное, так, — голос притих.  
— Покажешься, а…как тебя там…  
— Нингё.  
— Ага-ага.  
Существо, что выползло из-за камня, было странным. Таких, пожалуй, Йорвет никогда и не видел за всю свою вне всякого сомнения долгую жизнь. Издалека, оно, конечно было похоже на человека. Но острое эльфское зрение не давало обмануться: странный рот, видимые острые мелкие зубы. Привычные русалки были красивы, конечно, до первой попытки сожрать, но это существо было уродливо. Впрочем, в едва проникающих в грот лучах закатного солнца, чешуя этого существа переливалась всеми оттенками золота.  
— Какой-то ты… не приспособленный, — выдал Рош, разглядывая тварь. — Сразу видно: не местный. Сожрут тебя здесь.  
— И обретут бессмертие, — грустно закончило существо.  
— Твоё мясо дает бессмертие?  
— Люди так это называют. На самом деле только увеличивает жизнь. Рано или поздно любой из нас умирает.  
— В этом что-то есть, — Вернон опускается на одно колено рядом с существом. У того большие влажные глаза, полные странной скорби и тоски. — Ну… Тут, наверное, нужен Геральт, всё-таки. У него с магичками связи особенные, может поможет. Геральт любит помогать.  
— Да уж, будет грустно, если какой-нибудь dhʼoine сожрет тебя.  
Существо молчало и переводило взгляд с темерца на эльфа.  
— А вы… связаны.  
— Кровью, — Вернон поднялся с колена. — Я пришлю сюда такого… белого, с двумя мечами. Он тебе поможет.  
— Да, нет же, не кровью, — упрямо продолжало существо.  
— А чем?  
Существо не ответило, оно отвело взгляд, а Йорвет только фыркнул, словно кот, в которого плеснули водицей.  
— Ясно, и тут не будет ответов, — вздохнул Рош. А ответов ему хотелось, хоть в чем-нибудь.  
— А ты уверен, Вернон Рош, что ты хочешь знать ответ?  
Видимый глаз Йорвета слегка светился в темноте, в точь-точь как у кота или у какой-нибудь ночной твари.  
— Было бы неплохо, хоть на что-то знать ответ, — буркнул Вернон, отводя взгляд.  
  
У Йорвета холодные пальцы. У Йорвета холодные, мозолистые пальцы. Мозолистые не как у мечника, как у лучника. В толстых волдырях от постоянного трения тетивы о кожу. У Йорвета обломанные неровные ногти, они цепляются неприятно за кожу, раздражая.  
У Йорвета обветренные сухие губы, с подживающими ранками, что дают металлический мерзкий привкус, который Вернон ненавидит больше всего на свете.  
  


_ты — моя тоска без предела_


	2. Во сне и наяву. Шелки

_Everything is good in its season._  
©

  
  
Темно-карие глаза смотрят чуть насмешливо. Йорвет старался отвечать таким же взглядом, но, сильван всех вас задери, это сложно, когда у тебя глаз всего один, а у твоего оппонента их два.  
— Ты так пялишься на меня, dhʼoine, как будто бы соскучился. Еще немного и я буду ощущать себя польщенным.  
— Ощущай, — величественно разрешил Рош, пожимая плечами. Эльф выдохнул, потом вдохнул, а затем чихнул.  
— Будь здоров, — голос у Роша был спокойный. «Правильно — спокойный», — сам себе зачем-то уточнил Йорвет, а вслух ответил только: «Спасибо».  
В маленьком каминчике пыхтел огонь, то и дело выплевывая маленькие искорки. «Дерьмовый уголь», — осознал скояʼтаэль и тут же смутился. Вот ему-то об дерьмовости угля знать не полагается.  
— Рош, ты ведь галлюцинация? Меня знатно утыкало стрелами. Штук десять точно было… Впрочем, если галлюцинация, то почему именно ты? Нет, почему нельзя было приглючить что-нибудь…  
— Ох… — тяжестью вздоха темерца можно было убивать. — Слушай, я не галлюцинация. Можешь меня пощупать.  
— Тебя? Пощупать? А потом что еще? Поцеловать?  
— Йорвет, — Рош оторвался от каких-то своих документов, — заткнись, пожалуйста.  
— Даже «пожалуйста» сказал… я понял. Ты — допплер.  
— Йорвет, я могу тебе устроить внеплановое сотрясение мозга, познакомив тебя с прекрасной госпожой Стенкой позади тебя. И поверь, мне тебя не будет жалко. Потому что, честное слово, пока ты лежал и молчал ты был краше всего на свете.  
Эльф открыл рот, потом закрыл рот, затем поднял вверх палец, но в конце-концов махнул рукой, мол, сильван с тобой, хер моржовый.  
— Где мы хоть?  
— Скеллиге.  
— Я вообще-то был на континенте в последний раз. В последний мой осознанный раз.  
— Мы на одном из малых островов Скеллиге. Йорвет, вас все еще ищут, — у Роша темно-карие глаза, в них плескалась сизая хмарь щедро приправленная едкой горечью чего-то не сбывшегося.  
— Кого это — «нас»? — эльф осторожно размял плечи, чувствуя как тяжко дается каждое движение. Так будет еще долго, сказывался возраст.  
— Бывших командиров бригады «Врихедд».  
Скояʼтаэль поморщился, это была самая позорная страница в его жизни. Но Исенгрим так пел, так заливался соловьем, что не заразиться его азартом было сложно.  
— Что с Темерией?  
— Прекрасна и относительно независима. Радовид — мертв. Дийкстра, в общем-то, тоже мертв. Ведьмак уехал в Ковир, хотя мне кажется, что его искал кто-то из Туссента. А может и не его.  
— Про Радовида слышал. Хорошая работа.  
Рош только качнул головой и снова уткнулся в документы. Эльф встал с лежака и ощутил головокружение.  
— И долго я так?  
— Не совсем.  
Говорить с командиром «Синих Полосок» было легко. За всё это время лютая ненависть трансформировалась во что-то непонятное и странное. Они всегда были друг у друга, где бы не оказался один из них, через какое-то время там же находился и другой. Это ли не Предназначение?  
Рош следил за эльфом внимательным острым взглядом.  
— Слушай, dhʼoine, а может ты не dhʼoine?  
— Даже интересно послушать, — темерец потянулся, сидя в кресле. У него смачно хрустнули плечевые суставы и Йорвету даже стало его немного жаль. Плечи у Роша, наверняка, адско болели. — Излагай свою мысль.  
— Глаза у тебя… странные, — не помнил Йорвет, чтобы настолько темны и печальны были глаза Вернона Роша, командира «Синих Полосок», хотя, положа руку на сердце, эльф никогда того так пристально и не разглядывал. Некогда как-то было. Какие уж тут проникновенные взгляды глаза в глаза, когда пытаетесь друг друга убить?  
— Ну-ну…  
— Народы Скеллиге рассказывают, что живет в морях тюлений народ — роаны, на побережье континента их называют — шелки. Красивые, темноглазые…  
— Надо запомнить этот день и отмечать как праздник, — голос Роше: глубокий, некогда сорванный, звучал по-доброму насмешливо. — Старый Лис сказал, что я — красивый. Мать моя Мелителэ, Йорвет…  
— Ёрничай-ёрничай, — хмыкнул эльф, — про женщин-роан ты в курсе: у них надо украсть их шкурку, а вот мужчины-роан сами ищут связи с наземными жителями. Интересно только когда я успел пролить в море семь слезинок?  
Темерец ничего не ответил, просто покачал головой.  
— Интересно, если поискать, найду ли я твою сине-серебристую полосатую шкурку, которую ты скинул, — правый бок Йорвета опалила боль и он поморщился. Окружающий его мир задрожал и поплыл.  
— Больно? Терп и, _с у к и н т ы с ы н…_  
Свет бил эльфу прямо в глаза, а сам он задыхался от боли. Йорвет не видел ничего кроме этого чертова света. Спина и правый бок нестерпимо горели, а тонкая постоянная острая боль разрывала сознание.  
— Твою ж мать, Бьянка, он очухался, дай сюда маковую настойку. Он же подохнет так…  
— Рош, у нас ничего больше нет, мы всё извели на этого остроухого выродка.  
— Значит, будем шить на живую. Что он там бормочет?  
Смутное сильно размытое темное пятно закрыло сраный свет и скояʼтаэль был готов сказать пятну: «Огромное спасибо», но не сказал.  
— Бормочет что-то про Скеллиге.  
— Скеллиге? А что? Вариант. Кто на островах Скеллиге будет искать это безобразие? Шей, Бьянка, переживет. Раз лопочет что-то там про Скеллиге и шелки, значит, переживет.  
— Мне показалось или он сказал, что…  
— Бьянка, шей молча!


	3. Золотые сны. Кельпи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Врубаем трек группы The Dartz "Золотые сны" и читаем текст. Только так, а не иначе!)

Йорвет ненавидит ночевки возле рек. Одинокие, случайные ночевки возле рек — сильнее всего. Ранняя осень уже сковывает утра легким морозцем, поэтому эльф разводит костровище, пытается согреться. Протягивает к огню руки, но алое пламя словно проходит мимо, не оставляя вместо себя ничего.  
Йорвет слышит, легкий топот неподкованных копыт. Ему нет нужды оборачивается, он и так знает, что за его спиной. Черный конь, со спутанной густой гривой, к которой так хочется прикоснутся. Но эльф знает, что нельзя, что не стоит, хотя и хочется.  
Вся нынешняя жизнь Йорвета состоит из этого: «Хочется, но нельзя». Хочется сжать рукой грубую синюю ткань, срезать темерские лилии, чтобы они исчезли, словно бы это уберет все преграды, все бездны и всех тварей, что есть между.  
Под неподкованными копытами стонет пожухлая осенняя трава, наполняя воздух ароматом прелой листвы. Спину эльфа щекочет холодное дыхание водной твари, принимающей чужой облик.  
— Спой мне тепло очага, — голос эльфа звучит сухо, он ведь молчал последние несколько дней, идя под бесконечным небом. Все Йорвету кажется бесконечным. Он уже не особенно уверен в том, что понимает для чего и что он делает. А потом сознание подсовывает воспоминания о темерских лилиях, о синей ткани, о глазах цвета пряного горького эля, что горчит можжевельником, — и сказанья моряков и птиц о дороге, что нету длинней.  
Йорвет болен и он это знает. Только вот у эльфа нет уверенности в том, что он знает название своей болезни. Его колотит, за его спиной ходит черный конь, с гривой цвета неба без звезд, цвета самой черной ночи. Под его неподкованными копытами хрустит не только пожухлая трава, но и старые кости. Они лопаются с легким глухим перестуком, словно переспелый каштан в огне.  
— Спой мне дорогу в ночи, если хочешь, — огонь не греет, огонь шипит, огонь отгоняет хищную ночную водную тварь, которую так манит чужая горечь и чужая боль. Но Йорвету не страшно, ему уже очень давно не бывает страшно. За свою долгую эльфскую жизнь он ко всему привык. Привык и к страху, до такой степени, что перестал его замечать. Когда-то давным-давно, — но придет рассвет, и дорога вернется домой.  
Черная хищная тварь замирает за эльфской спиной, а потом с нее будто кто-то спешивается, с глухим звуком. «Тяжелые поножи», — прикрывает единственный глаз Йорвет. Чужие шаги так же идут по дуге, — «Хитрая тварь». Скояʼтаэль даже не повернется, он и так знает, кто там сейчас, вместо черного словно бездна мрака коня. Грубая некогда синяя ткань, покрывает легкую кольчугу, под которой находится старая стеганка. Отчего он к ней так привязан, Йорвет и не знает. Да и не хочет, наверное.  
—… но угли скоро станут золой, — вздыхает эльф, пытаясь согреться, но все больше ощущая холод. Кажется, даже трава возле реки начинает промерзать, покрываться тонкой ломкой коркой льда, — И об этом ты тоже спой.  
«Ты — моя тоска без предела», — вспоминает скояʼтаэль и хмыкает. Настолько сильная тоска, что если бы мог…  
Век dhʼoine короток. Они быстро сгорают в потоке времен, оставляя после себя лишь яркие следы. Именно поэтому Aen Seidhe избегают каких-либо отношений, и тем более браков, с dhʼoine. Невыносимо видеть, как умирают те, кого ты любишь, те, кем ты дорожишь. По какой-то насмешке мироздания почти все Aen Seidhe чертовы однолюбы, с трагичной лебяжьей верностью. И свою Судьбу они узнают из тысячи. Йорвет так долго смеялся над Судьбой, Предназначением, что оно решило о себе напомнить и оборвать эльфский смех.  
Темерские лилии на синем фоне. Настороженные темно-карие глаза. Тонкие шрамы над верхней губой и еще один по правой щеке до самого уха. Коротко остриженные темные волосы, вечно скрытые под нелепым, с точки зрения эльфа, головным убором. Сладкая полынь, нежный ветивер и горький можжевельник, — и всё это йорветова Судьба, его собственное Предназначение.  
— Спой мне спасительный яд, дом с дверями, — пальцы эльфа заледенели, а сам он ощущает себя осколком льда, который по какой-то нелепой случайности откололся от огромной глыбы. Огонь шипит, зло кусает холод, но толку практически нет. Тварь за спиной жадно вдыхает и выдыхает, предвкушая добычу, добрый злой пир, — золотые сны, и как горько проснуться одной…  
На спине, скрытой слоями одежд и грубой синей тканью, рваные шрамы: от кинжалов, от плетей, от всего. И как насмешка — две родинки, у самой шеи. На сильной шее следы от удавки. Дважды пытались и дважды не получилось.  
Можжевельник всегда горчит на самом кончике языка.  
Между ним и темерийскими лилиями — бездна состоящая из множества тварей, потайных ходов и загадок. Между ним и его Предназначением — кровавая бойня длинной в несколько сотен лет. Между ним и его Судьбой — расстояния и препятствия. Между ним и его dhʼoine — вечность йорветова рождения. Только вот…  
...тварь за спиной замирает, чует перемену, недовольно скалится, капая слюной на пожухлую траву. Огонь начинает трещать веселее, кончики пальцев эльфа начинают оттаивать, с них стекает невидимый лед.  
Легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй в висок. Прикосновение огрубевших пальцев к кончику острого уха, очень чувствительному эльфскому месту, вполне годному для предварительных ласк. Лоб прижатый ко лбу, нос к носу, дыхание в дыхание. Можжевельник сплетается с горечью эльфской полыни и это сочетание дает удивительно сладкий привкус на губах и языках.  
—…чтобы в путь вместе с первой звездой.  
Тварь уйдет с рассветом, Йорвет это знает. Он затопчет костер, не оставляя даже намека на него. Хмыкнет, разглядев в траве отпечатки лошадиных не-лошадиных копыт. И пойдет дальше, там ведь где-то Предназначение.


End file.
